Lady J
Lady J is a supporting character in the yuri series Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. Rain's lover and partner who is also an Extar and Liberator hybrid. She is able to transform into a motorbike without her partner's aid. When both girls' Extar forms are combined, they turn into a powerful jet. Yuri Feats *In the ending she was showing to put her hand on Rain's breast, also their nickname"Lady Lady" are demonstrations of their attachment and love. *Near the disciplinary room in a private dark place, she was kissing Rain against a wall, then after Meifeng avoided talking with them and ran away, she held Rain's face close and questioned her about who is she betting orn that time. *Her motorbike form allows Rain to ride her for their locomotion in Mermaid island. *In her motorbike form, once when Lady Lady were searching for Torino's Atelier, she made automatic sounds which resembled sighs for Rain was touching her nipple. * To protect the people at Torino Atelier she inspired Mirei to use Rain, and didn't show any sign of jealousy. Episode 4 min 5:42 and min 6:17 she admired Rain's special move Disarmament Buster, and was blushing while putting her hands between her breasts. * She lives with Rain in a mobile home. * Episode 8 minute 5:48-6:11 to blast through the giant rock which leads to the location of their task, she answered Rain's request and start kissing her while she took the behind position, revealed each one of their breasts to massage, and brought her hand close to her butt to stimulate her more, then licked her lips after the Drive. * Episode 8 minute 12:8 just as an artificial Arm appeared in the manufacturing plant under Mermaid Island, she answered Rain's request to Drive with a kiss. * Since Rain decided with her to go check out what's going on at Veste, she kissed her in front of welter guards who were willing to arrest them. * Episode 11 minute 5:25-6:11 she massaged Rain's breasts and put her hand close to her butt while taking the behind position as usual, after Lady Lady blocked Momoka's unleashed beam attack within her Arm, and rescued Hibiki and Kasumi in their entrance to the castle, and also performed a French kiss, and stripped Rain's breasts to massage the time they declared to the Soldiers that Lady Lady choose their actions with their own free will. * Even if Lady Lady were attacked by the ambush of the Soldiers and were separated in the progress, she shifted to cover Rain's fall. * Lady Lady united to their enhanced form of phoenix-like flying mecha which leads Mirei to beat Charlotte the Gouverneur, and later Momoka. * The special OVA episode 5, because Rain couldn't wait for it, she rubbed her breasts against hers with both of them naked before they climaxed together. * After she made love with Rain, she felt that they do more hotter things than Mirei Shikishima and Mamori Takanome. Gallery 69267 1437769.jpg 69774 351934.jpg 70058 624414.jpg 70140 330955.jpg 70140 346595.jpg Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Kiken